Surrender
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Sometimes, Astrid just needs to let it all go, and there is nobody but Hiccup she can trust to take her there. Hiccstrid Domcup one shot. Contains light BDSM and D/s play.


_**Finally!**_ **S** **omeone understood what I wanted from a Domcup prompt. So many were borderline (or actual? whyyyy) rape or just flat out to humiliate Astrid and that is really not cool, and not my jam.**

 **Somewhat inspired by Blindfolds according to prompt.**

 **So lets see where this goes.**

-HTTYD-

Her wrists were locked tight above her head. Her shoulders ached a little, but that would soon be forgotten. Astrid couldn't see him through her blindfold, but his footsteps were distinctive - one soft, another metallic. Fingers stroked along her jaw, the only touch to anchor her while the world stayed dark. She felt his footsteps vibrate along the floor to her bare feet, skin against cold stone.

"So beautiful."

They were barely whispered, but Astrid lapped up the praising words all the same. If he was happy with her now it boded well. Her skin broke out in goosebumps, even her own hair a ticklish sensation on her back. Hiccup rustled away somewhere and there was a sort of tinkling sound, like ice in a drink. Astrid shivered lightly as cool air brushed her bare skin.

Suddenly there was something _freezing_ on her flushed skin, and after the initial _holy fuck what is that_ had faded, Astrid realised Hiccup had an ice cube in his hand and was using it to traverse the exposed plane of her skin. Her nipples hardened as he dragged the sharp, icy pain around them, over them in turn. Just when Astrid thought she'd have to stop him and start shivering, molten heat encapsulated a cold bud as Hiccup closed his mouth over her breast.

"F-fuck!"

She felt him _smirking,_ flicking his tongue over her hyper-sensitive nipple but not touching her in any other way. Every swipe of hot mouth on chilled skin made her shudder, made her cry out in frustration when Hiccup's lips left her breast. She'd not finished the protesting sound before Hiccup reached and pinched her nipple almost cruelly.

"If it's not a safeword, I don't want to hear a complaint. We clear?"

His stubble scraped across her cheek as Hiccup growled the words against her ear, his breath on her face telling that he was watching for her response. His low voice, his teasing, tempting touches and the unmistakable _control_ in his voice all served only to make her slick thighs wetter.

Fighting against her body which wanted simply to melt, Astrid nodded. She had three safe words - one to stop completely, one for when the restraints were hurting but otherwise she wanted to go on, and a third for if she just needed a breather. And Hiccup had respected her use of every single one, every single time. It was what made her feel safe enough to keep letting him push without ever overstepping her boundaries.

"Didn't hear that."

"Clear!"

"Good."

As though rewarding her compliance, Hiccup reached down and stroked her clit, letting out a soft exhalation at how wet he found her. Astrid gasped as he touched her, arched her hips to chase it when he withdrew but managed to bite back her frustrated growl.

"Very good. We're learning."

The ice came back, dragging cold over the sensitive sides of her rib cage. Astrid squirmed for freedom, trying to resist the icy trails. Hiccup took a little more mercy on her this time, tracing the water left by melting ice with a wet tongue. His mouth was hot, the sudden change of temperature turning her to quivering jelly as he licked his way across the small of her back, after letting the ice pool there; it was **so** cold she was momentarily breathless.

His teeth nipped at the base of her spine and Astrid bucked at the sudden jolt of pain, but Hiccup straightened up before she was braced for more of it.

"Are you feeling cold? A nod or shake will do."

Astrid nodded, cool air raising the minute hairs all over her body and she shivered lightly. Hiccup pressed a kiss to her shoulder, warming her chest and the feel of his erection digging into her ass didn't hurt either.

"I'm gonna move you, just follow what I say ok?"

She nodded again, and Hiccup grunted in exertion before she felt her bonds go slack. Hiccup poked at her wrists to check for chafing or irritation, which Astrid hadn't felt any of but sometimes she was a little too distracted to do so. Then he placed a hand on her back, encouraged her forward a few steps. A table pressed to her hips, and Hiccup slowly bent her over it.

"Is it digging in?"

Astrid shook her head, felt the sheet over the table that stopped her being stunned by cold wood on bare skin. Hiccup reattached her restraints so her arms were apart, forearms up but with enough slack that it didn't jar her shoulders. He tied her hair, twisting it up so it no longer covered her back and if she had suspicions before, Astrid now had confirmation of what was about to happen.

The hiss of a match, the flare of light illuminating the very edge of her darkened vision. Hiccup paced while the candle warmed, stroking her almost at random before dipping a finger down between slick thighs. Astrid moaned wantonly, wishing he would get on with it and fuck her stupid but she knew. She had to earn it.

The first splash of hot always made her jump, body jolting at the burning heat and pain. The pain evaporated instantly, left a tingling warmth that fed the pooling pleasure low in her gut. Hiccup worked it up slowly, starting with less delicate areas like the sides of her back, only dripping onto her spine once or twice and waiting in case it was too much. Astrid could only moan, clutching at the restraints for purchase.

Her clit throbbed, pulsed with the swell of arousal as Hiccup moved to her forearms, each sharp shot of pain-pleasure lighting up her nerves. Senses ramped up to max with no eyesight, Astrid heard Hiccup blow out the candle, tasted that scent unique to extinguished flame on the air. He brushed the dried wax from her skin, gentle with the blobs that stuck a little more.

Hiccup loosened her restraints, turned her over so Astrid was on her back. He only loosely hooked her hands up above her head; she couldn't do much but her shoulders didn't ache so fiercely. Fingers brushed her heaving chest, then the match hissed again.

Wax hit her hip bone. Astrid bucked as the heat radiated outwards, pain feeding pleasure. Hiccup stood astride one of her legs, kept her thighs apart as he drizzled the wax across her lower abdomen. The trail made it's way to her other hip, coming back to jolt her with a splash just beneath her navel.

If she could see, Astrid would certainly find Hiccup with dilated pupils and heat in his eyes, a playful smirk alternating with intense concentration.

The next drop hit her breast, shocked a hungry whine from her throat at the burn on sensitive tissue. He brushed the wax away quickly, trailed closer to her nipple without actually letting the heat bite at such a delicate area. Her skin was flushed, thin sheen of sweat covering her and Astrid was so aroused she could scarcely remember her name, finding it suddenly hard to breathe as her blood continued to heat.

"Y-yellow!"

Hiccup stopped immediately, the sound of his weapon of choice extinguished before gentle fingers were on her face. That was her word for needing a break, and he stopped straight away.

"Are you ok?"

The dominant was allowed his pleasure, but the ultimate pleasure had to come from freely given control and Hiccup **never** abused that.

"Yeah, just nearly overwhelmed."

"Off?"

His fingers brushed the restraints, the blindfold. Astrid shook her head, kissed his thumb when it touched her lips.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'm fine now."

She had her breath back, and Hiccup's erection resting on her thigh was proving ever more tempting.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Hiccup leant down, kissed her sweetly. Astrid leant up to maintain the contact until he pulled away again, pinching an abused nipple when she whined in protest.

"I'll let that one go" he released her breast "because you asked for a break. Now _behave._ "

Astrid squirmed, panted. Hiccup trailed his fingers down her bare torso, brushing away any leftover wax drips and smoothing his hands over her flushed skin. Then he was gone, and she felt her bindings go slack again.

"You have a choice. Now I know you're feeling overwhelmed, so if you want to skip I won't mind. If you roll on to your front again, however, you'll be sitting delicately for at least three days."

Oh, he was cruel. Astrid wasn't sure she could take it, but gods she _needed_ his hands on her ass. With effort to use her uncooperative arms, she pushed herself up, turned and carefully spread herself over the table again. She heard Hiccups breath hitch, felt him caress her back before making his way down to her backside. He squeezed the curve, stepped closer; Astrid felt the metal step vibrate close to her leg.

"Promise me you're sure."

Astrid clamped her mouth shut, wiggled her butt provocatively. He chuckled lowly, still stroking her ass gently.

The first smack still somehow surprised her, the _crack!_ of skin against skin impossibly loud and Astrid cried out, gripped the table for an anchor as he repeated it on the other side. Hiccup meant business when he spanked her, and with good reason. Astrid didn't like it gentle.

Every slap felt like it sent lightning straight to her clit, loud and stinging and _fucking amazing._ Hiccup had killer aim, managed to distribute the sting and burn evenly with a series of swift smacks until she was trembling, teetering on the edge of climax and even _he_ was panting now. Hiccup so loved any excuse to touch her ass, and her response to being spanked guaranteed the activity be a hit.

No pun intended.

"H-Hiccup!"

His hand stilled, stroking the reddened skin and waited for Astrid to either consent to more or safeword him to stop. After catching her breath, Astrid tried and failed to turn herself over again. Her legs wouldn't move except to shake with the arousal weakening her limbs into jelly.

"Want something?"

Arousal overrode rules and common sense, and Astrid couldn't help but spit two words out.

"Fuck me!"

He stroked her hips, her outer thighs, humming to himself as Astrid trembled.

"Like this?"

Astrid nodded vigorously; it would be worth the bruises on her hips in the morning to get his cock in her _now._ Hiccup gently parted her thighs, nudged her ankles with his foot until she was spread, exposed and waiting for him. He didn't immediately bury his cock where Astrid needed it, and she was about to whine again when two fingers pressed into her instead. It wasn't nearly enough but Astrid clenched around them anyway, moaned desperately and pushed back on the still-welcome intrusion.

Hiccup's precision-aim had him stroking _that_ spot and Astrid spasmed, felt her orgasm so close her knees went weak. Just as she touched the precipice of bliss, he _stopped_ and Astrid growled at the denial. He slapped her sore ass again and Astrid choked on a moan, understanding immediately that he wasn't standing for complaints. If she behaved, he would fuck her. Misbehave and she'd be left wanting.

He took his sweet time undressing, but Astrid's eager ears heard his bottoms hit the ground and physically perked up at the prospect of his naked body against her own. His erection was hot, leaking stickily against her ass when he leant against her and reached around to brush her clit. Astrid bit her lip, clenched her fists and tried to think of **anything** to stave off the climax. He stroked her a little more, gathering slick on his fingers then withdrew his hand and she almost sobbed.

Hiccup filled her in one solid thrust, flat stomach meeting her burning backside and she cried out in relief, pleasure and sheer need at the feeling. Astrid pushed back, ignoring the protest of glowing-hot skin in a desperate plea to be fucked to Valhalla and back. Hiccup's hand splayed over her lower back, pinned her down quite effectively and his other hand made it's intent clear quickly.

His slick finger met mininal resistance before sliding into her ass, the mild burn and stretch all it took for Astrid to break completely. The onslaught was instantaneous, relentless as it wracked her body with waves of pleasure, so much she would have keeled over without the steadying weight of her boyfriend behind her.

Gasping, shaking, Hel she felt barely conscious for a few seconds, Astrid tried to reach for her blindfold but her fingers wouldn't follow instructions. Hiccup noticed, reached to tug the knot loose and the fabric fell away. She blinked in the dim light, pushed herself up onto her elbows and twisted around to look at Hiccup.

"What're you waiting for? A written invitation?"

He winked, smirked, pulled out only to slide back in. How he stayed so cool and collected when she came hard on his cock was beyond her, but Astrid whimpered and arched her back as the burn and ache of his thrusts made her over-stimulated nerves zip with pleasure that threatened to become pain. He fucked her with his cock and his fingers, grunting and growling and she knew he was close already; Hiccup had driven her to the heights of madness with no relief for himself, and now he was taking what he needed and Astrid gave it, gave herself willingly.

Hiccup's girth stretched her just enough, made Astrid's moans increase in pitch even if she knew she wouldn't come again and he moved harder, faster. He slid his fingers out of her ass and Astrid fussed at the loss, but then both his hands were on her hips and his thrusts ramped up in speed, force and the guttural sound of sweat-soaked skin against skin filled her ears.

"Gods Astrid, you're so hot. I could fuck you forever."

She would have told him he _could,_ but then Astrid felt his nails dig into her hips and his cock swelled inside her. He pulled out and came on her lower back with a shout of ecstasy, rubbing his cock gently against the crease of her ass until he softened and stilled.

Her head was always a bit fried after they had played with pain and submission, and Hiccup knew it. He dressed quickly, then checked Astrid over with hands so gentle they could scarcely be the ones that tugged and teased and impacted her body with exquisite pain and pleasure. It wasn't far to the bathroom, where he placed her in warm water and cooed as she hissed at the sting on her abused body.

"You soak, then I'll wash you and give you a massage ok milady?"

"Mmm."

Was all she could muster, barely registering time passing until Hiccup was soaping her skin, massaging her reddened wrists to check the bondage hadn't hurt her. He helped her to their bed, dried her and laid Astrid down on her stomach tenderly. Oiled hands rubbed at aching shoulders, softened tense arms and finally soothed across her still-sore ass. By the time he was done Astrid was barely awake, manoeuvered into nightwear and bedcovers before Hiccup slid in next to her.

"I love you."

He muttered as he kissed her jaw, stroked her hair. Fighting sheer exhaustion - mental and physical - Astrid managed to mumble

"Love you too"

before pleasant dreams came to take her away, a welcome break before she had to pretend to sit comfortably the next day.

-HTTYD-

 **This could be awful. I don't know. Domcup isn't my cup of yaknog.**

 **I think I wrote this generically enough that you could feasibly see it either in canon!verse or modern, depending on your preference.**


End file.
